themephilesdomainfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Is - Mephiles The Dark
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Character Summary Mephiles; short for Mephiles The Dark; plays a major villainious role in nic 2006 Next-Gen for the PS3 and Xbox 360, as he's voiced by none other than Yu-Gi-Oh's Yami Yugi Voiceover, known as Dan Green, as is his first appearance in a Sonic The Hedgehog Video Game. His character background can be quite confusing as the game he appears in covers off of mainly but time traveling. Mephiles has only three forms in the game; the first was a dark formless ooze or gas. traveling among air or ground, the second is by causing himself to go looking almost identical to Shadow the Hedgehog on with pained purple quills instead of red. His third is more of the looks of a crystalized figure which he seeks an onslaught to seek out the Chaos Emeralds as he's more or less determined to confuse Shadow into tricking him to give up the Chaos Emeralds, to see to it that he could very well convince Shadow to get revenge over humanity due to the wrecked future timeline to something he did not cause, so by urging Shadow to join forces with him, so that secretly, he decides to fight back, as Shadow the Hedgehog then realizes that all what Mephiles is doing is so he can merge into an all-powerful fire demon to form an evil exact replica light god, known as Solaris. Mephiles was created during the "Solaris Experiment" (Project Solaris) related to Princess Elise's father which was an experiment of replicating a god which was obviously being worked on in secret. Mephiles in the goo form was actually to be an extension of Iblis himself, only his conscious part to be exact and required a chaos emerald to merge both portions into Solaris. He was however sealed in the "Scepter of Darkness" by Shadow the Hedgehog, who had traveled through time to ten years before the events of the game once the incident occured, along with Silver the Hedgehog which was how Iblis and Mephiles broke free, before they arrived. In the present, Dr. Eggman accidentally releases him while trying to steal the scepter from Rouge the Bat, as both seemingly let go of it from in the air, as it falls and shatters. Mephiles' true state was like Shadow's shadow. In short, he seeks to get the Chaos Emeralds and bring pain and despair to Princess Elise, with the goals of making her cry, therefore to release the "Flames of Disaster" known as Iblis, to then use a chaos emerald, (which he obtains all instead) and then fuses with him, to becoming Solaris. Mephiles' crystalline form, is preferred by him to use his full potential power, like a stoned demon of some sort. Now, in the far future, he tells Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat that Sonic the Hedgehog was the cause of Iblis the fire demon's release, which led to the destruction of their world. Sonic was, thus, referred to as the "Iblis Trigger" by Silver once Mephiles shifted him and Blaze to the present timeline. The two then promptly travel back in time to stop Sonic from destroying the world in the future, but during Shadow and Silver's 1st fighting conflict battle, Shadow then decides to tell Silver that it was really Mephiles who happens to be his enemy, as he essentially tries to plan and make Princess cry, as she cared for Sonic as a good friend, as Mephiles is planning to eliminate the past. By inducing 'Chaos Control,' both Shadow and Silver arrive into the future as a chase for both entities of the fake Solaris are well out and about, trying to make their escapes, out into the world. Along the way, as all three storilines progress, the three main characters discover how Mephiles was somehow involved in the secret "Flames of Disaster", wielded by Princess Elise, as Shadow knew little by Dr. Robotnik. As you progress through the game through the three character modes, Mephiles has a very pivotal role in all of the storylines, throughout the course of the game (even though he ends up battling Shadow in Shadow's story). As in the Last Story, Mephiles uses a Chaos Emerald to warp to Sonic and Elise's location, then Mephiles instantly impales Sonic with a spear of energy, thus killing him, instantly. Elise cries over his death and, as a result, releases Iblis, allowing Mephiles to fuse with him and transform into Solaris, as during the two entities group together to form the demon, it's up to Sonic's friends to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds that Solaris had flung across the broken time stream. As we all know, Mephiles holds a particular hate for Shadow since it was he who sealed him into the Scepter of Darkness in the past. Mephiles attempts to control Shadow by offering him to join forces with him to get revenge on those who once hated him, but Shadow refuses, much like Black Doom had in mind to control Shadow, but only in a shorter way,and by revealing that in the current future, the world, and an unwilling Omega, would turn against Shadow and imprison him. However, Shadow proved immune to Mephiles' tactics, saying Shadow would determine his own destiny. Later, when Shadow learned of Mephiles's goal, he made more to an enemy towards him and later shows Silver that Mephiles is only plotting to eliminate the past, but not help it all. So in short, Mephiles is the real villain perhaps in this video game than we realize, besides having to deal with Dr. Robotnik's evil plan to also realizes Iblis to his own total control. However, this is not his last appearance. In Sonic Rivals 2 (Sony PSP). he makes another appearance but only as an unlockable collectible card. Copyrighting Information TheMephilesDomain, or by name "Nightmare Haven," is copyrighted: © 2007-2011, by the community's respectful founder: the "Emperor Mephiles". Mephiles the Dark is a character belonging to Sega/Sonic Team. This Message Board Community and its' Website is used for a fan-related purpose for producing a web source for international discussions and web related resources upon the character or anything else alike, as a fan. All files on our websites belong to their respective owners, including images, and further videos hosted among a particular interest. Please be sure to acknowledge our information provided with respect, and hope our future cooperations will help you to understand the same.